


A cualquier costo.

by Eleanor266Rigby



Series: Lo que las familias hacen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual spanking, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Pre-Slash, Spanking, pre-destiel, s12e09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor266Rigby/pseuds/Eleanor266Rigby
Summary: Después de matar a Billie para liberar a los Winchester de su pacto, Castiel necesita demostrarle a Dean que está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier consecuencia con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Lo que las familias hacen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088258





	A cualquier costo.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: esta historia contiene disciplina física consensuada entre un hombre y un ángel. 
> 
> La historia se ubica entre el episodio 12x09 y 12x10, después de que Castiel mata a Billie y durante la búsqueda de Benjamin.  
> Sucede dentro del contexto de la primera historia que escribí, pero puede funcionar de manera independiente. Además, puede leerse como destiel o pre-slash, si así lo deseas. Todos sabemos que Cas está perdidamente enamorado de Dean. 
> 
> Pronto publicaré la versión en inglés. ¡Espero que disfruten!

Al interior del auto se respira una atmósfera tensa. No se pronuncian más que unas cuantas palabras en el largo camino de regreso al búnker. Castiel quiere sentirse aliviado por encontrar a los hermanos Winchester y salvarlos a ellos y a su madre de ese absurdo trato con Billie, pero la rabia que percibe de Dean lo llena de desconcierto.

Se siente absolutamente seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Los Winchester están ahora juntos y a salvo y es todo lo que importa. Llegará el momento en que tenga que lidiar con las consecuencias de matar a la propia Muerte, y ese momento no es ahora. Sabe que sin duda habrá discusiones en cuanto lleguen al búnker, pero aceptaría eso y mil cosas tan solo por mantener a su familia a salvo.

Tras horas de viaje silencioso, los cuatro se encuentran bajando las escaleras hacia la sala principal del búnker. Mary menciona algo sobre la urgente necesidad de que sus hijos tomen un baño profundo, y le pide a Castiel que la acompañe a la cocina.

—No quiero imaginar de qué se han estado alimentando —murmura Mary mientras revuelve ollas y platos—, ayúdame a preparar la cena. No pongas esa cara, te diré qué hacer.

Escucha a Mary balbucear instrucciones. Castiel puede notar su intranquilidad.

—…Dean querrá una tarta —dice Mary mientras le llena los brazos con ollas y latas—, siempre le preparaba una tarta cuando se lastimaba. No puedo decir lo mismo de Sam, pero sé que le encantan las ensaladas.

—Mary —intenta llamar su atención.

—Aunque no sé qué clase de ensalada le puedo preparar —continúa Mary yendo de un lado a otro—, si todo lo que hay aquí son frituras, comida congelada y cerveza.

—Mary, escúchame.

—Tal vez solo haga emparedados, o quizá-

Castiel deja un lado la pila de ollas que ahora tiene sobre sus brazos y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Mary, interrumpiendo su perorata.

—Están bien, Mary —le dice mirándola profundamente—, los trajimos a casa.

Ve a Mary estremecerse antes de asentir repetidamente.

—Los trajimos a casa —repite ella, mientras examina su rostro varios segundos antes de hablar—. Nos salvaste, Cas. Lo que hiciste… Aún no tengo idea de lo que eso pueda significar después, pero ahora mismo significa que estamos vivos.

—Es todo lo que importa —asegura él, pero luego baja su rostro—, sin embargo, Dean…

—Dale tiempo —repone Mary—. Dean ha tenido un genio terrible desde antes de que aprendiera a hablar, pero él está agradecido contigo, créeme.

Castiel sonríe de lado, no del todo convencido.

Toman una cena sencilla. Castiel observa detrás de la cerveza que aceptó beber mientras los Winchester comen en silencio. La tensión es casi tan grande como lo fue durante el viaje, hablando exclusivamente de la calidad de la comida y de la falta de víveres. Durante los 34 minutos que Castiel calcula que tardan en comer, Dean no lo mira ni una sola vez, y cuando termina la tarta, escucha que murmura un “buenas noches” y se retira sin más que decir.

Castiel se para y lo alcanza en el pasillo.

—Dean, espera.

—Ahora no, Cas —gruñe sin siquiera girarse.

Castiel lo ve desaparecer en silencio. Escucha a Sam caminar detrás de él.

—Déjalo, Cas —le dice el menor de los Winchester—, está cansado e irritado ahora. Mañana hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Castiel suspira y vuelve a la cocina para ayudar a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Sam y Mary se retiran poco después a sus habitaciones, y él decide pasar la noche en la biblioteca, esperando con poca emoción el nuevo día. Después de tantas solitarias semanas llenas de angustia y al borde de la desesperación, al fin tiene a los Winchester en a casa, pero no puede dejar de pensar que no ha logrado recuperar a Dean.

Pasa largas horas envuelto en la investigación del paradero de Kelly Kline. Levanta la vista de los recortes de periódico que tiene sobre la mesa cuando escucha a Mary y a Sam entrar. Le informan que irán a abastecerse de víveres y que tardarán un par de horas, por lo que queda a solas con Dean.

No tiene que ir a buscarlo, porque poco después aparece en la biblioteca.

—¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche? —pregunta Dean mirándolo fríamente.

—Estoy investigando —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué investigas? —presiona Dean— ¿Algo interesante? ¿Algo sobre lo que haremos ahora que se te ocurrió matar a Billie?

Castiel suspira cuando entiende hacia dónde va esto.

—Dean…

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Cas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

—Sí, salvé sus vidas —responde resuelto—. Ya di suficientes explicaciones, ¿qué más esperas que te diga? No lamento mi decisión, era lo que tenía que hacer. La suya, en cambio, fue una decisión completamente estúpida.

—¡Sabes que no habríamos salido con vida de ese lugar! —alega Dean, dando un manotazo sobre la mesa—, teníamos la posibilidad de salvar la vida de al menos uno de nosotros sin podrirnos en ese maldito lugar.

—Habríamos encontrado la manera de rescatarlos, Dean —repone Castiel, empezando a sentir la rabia burbujear en su interior.

—¿Y hasta cuándo teníamos que esperar? ¿Meses, años, hasta que se te ocurriera uno de tus brillantes planes? ¡Sabes que no era una opción!

Castiel lo mira exhausto.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Dean? Nada va a cambiar mi decisión ni mi convicción. ¿Quieres que te diga que lamento haber salvado sus vidas? Sabes que no lo haré. —Castiel se pone de pie y habla con una mezcla de enojo y decepción—: Deberías estar agradecido.

Dean lo mira con incredulidad y suelta una risotada sin humor.

—¿Agradecido, Cas? ¡Billie nos advirtió que habría consecuencias cósmicas si el trato se incumplía! ¿Te das cuenta de que cabreaste a la propia Muerte? ¿Crees que saldrás de esta con vida? ¿Que el universo saldrá bien librado?

—Me encargaré de las consecuencias. Ya terminé esta discusión.

Hace caso omiso de Dean mientras se aleja de la biblioteca, decidido a continuar su investigación lo más lejos posible del cazador. Se enfurruña en un archivo intentando ignorar la amargura que siente. ¿Por qué Dean no puede estar simplemente complacido a causa suya por una vez en su vida? ¿Por qué no puede valorar lo que hace por él?

Durante los próximos días apenas cruzan palabras con cordialidad fría. El tema tan solo vuelve a tocarse cuando los hermanos lo acompañan a investigar la llamada de auxilio de su amigo Benjamin.

Castiel se encuentra fuera de la habitación del motel que han escogido para pasar la noche, pues aún quedan varios kilómetros antes de llegar al lugar donde deben buscar al ángel. Han vuelto a discutir en el auto, porque ahora parece que Dean no puede estar ni siquiera cinco segundos cerca de él sin lanzarse a soltar reproches. Castiel está decidido a pasar la noche recostado sobre la destartalada pared afuera de la habitación, cuando escucha a Sam salir de ella.

—Oye, Cas —saluda amablemente—, ¿cómo va todo?

—Es una pregunta inexacta —murmura toscamente.

Escucha a Sam suspirar.

—En serio, Cas, ¿te importaría intentar resolver el asunto con Dean? Hombre, este ambiente de matrimonio en crisis se está volviendo molesto.

—Dean se está comportando como un idiota.

—Lo sé, Cas, pero… es Dean —dice Sam en tono conciliador—. Está preocupado, y tú no es que estés mostrando tu mejor actitud.

Castiel lo mira con molestia.

—Dean está siendo injusto, lo sabes.

—Te entiendo, de verdad lo hago —concede Sam—, pero debes que reconocer que tienes algo de culpa, Cas. Lo que hiciste…

—Salvé sus-

—Sí, Cas, nos salvaste, ambos estamos agradecidos.

—Pero Dean-

—Ambos —interrumpe Sam—. Él no te culpa por salvar nuestras vidas, ¿cómo puedes pensar lo contrario? Está enojado por la tranquilidad con la que aceptas las consecuencias que puedan venir.

Castiel suelta una risotada sin humor.

—Solo le importa que lo arrastre a otro problema.

Ve a Sam fruncir el ceño con dureza.

—Alto, Cas. No tuerzas las cosas. ¿En serio piensas que eso es lo que le preocupa? ¿Lo que nos preocupa a los dos?

Castiel se encoje de hombros.

—Es lo que siempre les molesta, que mis actos los metan en problemas.

—Ahora tú estás siendo injusto y arrogante —dice Sam—. Te tomas con demasiada ligereza lo que pueda pasar por matar a Billie, puede ser tu propia vida y la de muchos la que está en peligro, pero eso no te importa, ¿verdad?

—Los Winchester son cruciales para el universo en este momento, tenían que ser salvados los tres —intenta decir, aunque sabe que le falta convicción.

—¿Para el universo? ¿O para ti?

Castiel aprieta la mandíbula y no dice nada.

—Mi punto es —continúa Sam—, que tienes que reconocer que tomaste una decisión egoísta, Cas. Lo hiciste porque era lo que querías tú, no lo que necesitaba el mundo. De verdad valoramos que salvaras nuestras vidas, pero siempre nos pones por encima de ti y de todo el universo.

—Son mi familia —explica tratando de ignorar el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta. ¿Cómo pretenden que no ponga a su familia por encima de todo?

—Por supuesto que lo somos, Cas —concede Sam, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros—, pero sabes que en esta vida tenemos que pensar en un bien común. El mundo no se reduce a nosotros.

Castiel no tiene nada más que decir. En el fondo, reconoce la verdad detrás de las palabras de Sam. Ya lo ha escuchado innumerables veces. Ha renunciado al Cielo, a su gracia, a ejércitos, al poder, a su propia vida, por una sola persona. Siempre se ha tratado de Dean y de su familia.

—Iré a hablar con él—ofrece Castiel finalmente—. Creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Sam lo mira con comprensión.

—Los dejaré a solas un rato.

Castiel asiente y se dirige a la habitación. Dean levanta solo brevemente la mirada de su computadora cuando lo ve entrar.

—Necesito que hablemos —dice Castiel resueltamente parándose frente a él.

—¿Algo útil que agregar sobre tu “atento y agradecido” amigo? —pregunta Dean sarcásticamente con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

—No —responde, y luego dice con la mayor seguridad que puede reunir—: quiero que me castigues.

Eso logra arrancarle una mirada a Dean.

—¿Dijiste-

—Que me castigues, eso dije.

Dean lo observa confundido y luego resopla.

—No seas ridículo, Cas. ¿Sam te dijo que vinieras a decirme eso?

—Sam no me dijo nada. O bueno, me dijo algunas cosas, y creo que he entendido tu punto.

Dean se recuesta sobre la silla y se cruza de brazos.

—Adelante, explícalo.

Castiel abre la boca, pero no sale ninguna palabra. ¿Qué puede decir? “¿Perdón por ponerte por encima de mí y del universo?”, o “¿tomé una decisión apresurada porque solo me importas tú más que cualesquier consecuencia cósmica?”

—Acepto que mi decisión fue apresurada —explica finalmente— y que solo pensé en mis propios intereses egoístas de mantenerlos a salvo, sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar.

Dean mantiene la misma expresión, no totalmente conforme.

—Continúa.

Castiel suspira antes de seguir.

—Dean. Insisto en que no lamento salvar sus vidas. Jamás podría arrepentirme de eso y lo sabes, y si pudiera volver atrás tomaría la misma decisión.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres un castigo, si ni siquiera te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? —pregunta Dean con incredulidad.

—Porque quiero demostrarte que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias que sean con tal de mantenerte a salvo —dice mirándolo a los ojos, luego cae en cuenta de lo que ha dicho y añade—: a ti y a tu familia. Pero también necesito recibir una consecuencia inmediata de mis acciones para que demuestres tu punto, y aunque sé que una paliza no se compara con lo que advirtió Billie, al menos recibiré parte del dolor que puede derivar de una acción egoísta.

Se queda callado un rato. Espera que Dean procese sus palabras, ruega que entienda cómo necesita que ambos demuestren su punto. Luego vuelve a hablar con voz queda:

—Y, sobre todo, quiero que esta tensión entre nosotros se termine.

Dean sopesa sus palabras por unos segundos. Parece ligeramente sorprendido.

—Vaya —dice resoplando—, eso es… este… bastante profundo, Cas, y me ahorraste básicamente todo un discurso. Pero no quiero que recibas un castigo por las razones equivocadas, no creas que quiero liberar la tensión golpeándote o-

—No, Dean —corta Castiel—. Yo… nunca me imaginé que llegara a pedir voluntariamente un castigo tuyo, el recuerdo aún sigue siendo desagradable, pero es algo que necesito. Algo que ambos necesitamos.

Dean asiente y se pone de pie, pero duda en ese instante.

—Espera, esto no es como antes. Ahora tienes tu jugo de ángel, mi cinturón no te hará ni cosquillas.

—Te prometo que atenuaré mi gracia para sentir plenamente todas las sensaciones que le inflijas a este cuerpo.

Dean parece conforme y lleva sus manos a su cinturón. Castiel se mueve incómodo sobre sus pies y mira alrededor de la habitación. El mobiliario consta de dos camas dobles, dos mesas de noche, un escritorio y un par de sillas.

—Creo que podemos hacerlo en la cama —señala Dean. Castiel puede notar que él también se encuentra incómodo ahora—. Solo… inclínate y pon tus manos sobre la cama. Espera, tu ropa.

Castiel se detiene. Claro. Había olvidado esa parte. Desnudarse parcialmente frente a Dean para recibir un castigo resulta más incómodo de lo que esperaba. Se quita el abrigo y luego procede a bajarse el pantalón. Dean no dice nada acerca de su ropa interior así que la deja puesta y nuevamente se dobla sobre la cama. Es más incómodo hacerlo aquí que sobre la mesa del búnker, porque no es lo suficientemente alta como para poder descansar su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Escucha a Dean tomar su cinturón y ahora Castiel debe patearse mentalmente porque es plenamente consciente de la decisión que acaba de tomar. ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando le pidió que-

El primer golpe cae sobre el centro de sus glúteos interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y lo obliga a tomar aire pesadamente. Está decidido a tomar este castigo con la misma resolución con que lo solicitó.

Dean no mentía. Al parecer la diatriba de Castiel lo ha dejado sin nada más que decir, porque en la habitación solo se escucha el sonido del cinturón golpeando su parte trasera tan pobremente vestida. Toma aire con paciencia y recibe al menos una docena de golpes en completo silencio.

—Cas —habla Dean.

Bueno, al parecer sí tiene aún algo por decir.

—¿Mhmm? —gruñe simplemente manteniendo los ojos y los labios apretados.

—Yo… estoy orgulloso de que tomaras esta decisión.

No responde nada, pero nota con desagrado que con solo esas palabras empieza a crecer esa reconocida opresión en el pecho que sabe que en algún momento lo romperá. Dean tampoco dice algo más antes de continuar lloviendo golpes sobre sus glúteos. Puede notar que está siendo menos duro que la primera vez que lo castigó, pero sin duda aplica suficiente fuerza para que rápidamente se forme una quemadura incómoda y dolorosa en su región trasera.

Su respiración empieza a acelerarse y debe agarrar las sábanas con fuerza y plantar los pies con firmeza para evitar romper la posición.

—Cas —vuelve a hablar Dean. Nota su voz tensa y cargada de emoción—, estoy profundamente agradecido por todo lo que haces por nosotros. Eres un Winchester más, solo mírate, eres tan terco como nosotros, siempre de cabeza contra el peligro solo para salvarnos. —Dean ríe un poco. No detiene sus golpes, sino que termina cada siguiente frase puntuando con un azote en la parte trasera de las piernas—. Pero tu vida vale tanto como la nuestra. No estamos por encima de ti, amigo, ni por encima del universo. Sé que para ti es difícil de entender, demonios, me ha tomado toda una vida aprender a ver más allá de la gente que amo, pero sabes que eso tiene que parar, ¿lo entiendes? Muchas vidas dependen de que esto pare.

—Sí, Dean —dice simplemente con la voz apretada.

Su breve experiencia con esta forma de disciplina le ha enseñado que no vale la pena esforzarse por ignorar el dolor. En cambio, lo saborea con la esperanza de que Dean comprenda su sacrificio, de que su culpa sea lavada y de que desaparezca el desdén que ha inundado la mirada de Dean en los últimos días.

Pero la aceptación del castigo no lo hace menos desagradable. El fuego está llegando a un límite casi insoportable. No puede evitar gruñir y trata de ahogar sus gritos. No quiere que todo el motel se entere de lo que está pasando, si es que el sonido del cuero contra la piel no ha dejado claras las cosas. Se retuerce cuando Dean impone mayor fuerza a los golpes, dejando caer el cinturón con asombrosa precisión varias veces en un mismo lugar, justo por encima de sus piernas.

—¡Ahg, Dean! —grita saltando sobre sus pies— ¡¿Te importaría- ¡Ay!, ¡no tienes que ser tan-

—Ya casi terminamos, amigo.

Pierde brevemente el control de su posición, por lo que termina apoyando los antebrazos en la cama, con la cabeza recostada sobre ellos en un intento de ahogar sus gritos. Las lágrimas ya están escapando de sus ojos apretados. No quiere suplicar, pero cree que, si él eligió recibir el castigo, tal vez tenga algún tipo de injerencia sobre cuándo debe terminarlo.

—¡Dean, creo que ya es suficiente! ¡Vamos, Dean! ¡DEAN!

Dean lo ignora completamente. Castiel empieza a retorcer las caderas para alejarse del cinturón, por lo que Dean envuelve un brazo alrededor de ellas. Tiene que luchar contra su gracia para evitar que, no tan involuntariamente, haga a un lado a Dean y sane sus glúteos y piernas. En cambio, su cuerpo responde retorciéndose como lo haría un humano y en su lucha instintiva por alejarse del dolor termina recostado sobre la pierna izquierda del cazador, sometido por la mano que lo sostiene por la espalda. Se rinde y queda totalmente flojo, con el rostro enterrado en las sábanas y ahogando los sollozos que logran escapar.

Es increíble cómo un mundano castigo humano lo puede derribar como jamás lo ha hecho todo el dolor que ha experimentado en su vida. Quizá sea porque Dean, su mayor debilidad, es quien sostiene el cinturón que amenaza con arrancar la piel de los glúteos de este recipiente. Pero debe recordar que fue él quien solicitó su castigo, debe mantenerse firme en las razones que lo llevaron a asumir esta posición.

El cinturón cae solo un par de veces más y de repente todo termina. Le toma un par de segundos regular completamente su respiración. Registra la posición en la que se encuentra y rueda fuera de la pierna de Dean hasta quedar con el torso sobre la cama, las rodillas pegadas del suelo y la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos. Siente la mano de Dean masajear su espalda. A pesar del dolor, quiere prolongar esa caricia para siempre.

Cuando al fin se recompone, se levanta un poco apoyándose sobre sus codos y se limpia el rostro antes de mirar a Dean. Se sorprende al encontrar sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Dean, ¿qué-

—No digas nada, solo ven aquí —le pide Dean con los brazos abiertos. Castiel se levanta, se sienta no sin esfuerzo a su lado y lo abraza, aprovechando uno de estos momentos extraños en los que Dean decide ser al menos un poco físico. —Odio hacerte esto, amigo.

—Lo siento —dice con el rostro hundido en su cuello—. ¿Estamos bien ahora? Por favor, no quiero pelear más contigo.

—Estamos bien, Cas —asegura con voz queda. Castiel suspira agradecido y luego Dean rompe el abrazo—. Creo que ya fue suficiente de este momento de chicas. Y súbete los pantalones, pervertido.

Castiel resopla, siseando cuando la tela hace contacto con su parte trasera.

—Creí que serías menos duro conmigo —comenta con más confusión que con recelo—. Pero fue tan horrible como la primera vez.

—Un castigo es un castigo, amigo, que lo hayas pedido voluntariamente solo disminuye un poco la severidad.

Castiel se encoje con aceptación.

—Conservaré mis heridas durante esta noche —dice con una mueca—, pero mañana debo reponer mis habilidades. No sé a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

—Entiendo, Cas, de hecho valoro que no intentes curarte antes, eso es muy valiente de tu parte.

Castiel se encoge de hombros y se acuesta en la cama sobre su estómago.

—Y no digas “heridas”, hombre —se queja Dean, dándole una breve palmada en las piernas—, apenas si te enrojecí el trasero.

—¡Dean! —protesta girándose un poco y señalando con un gesto su parte trasera—, estoy plenamente consciente de cada daño sufrido por este cuerpo. Registro al menos dos grados de temperatura más en mis glúteos, contusiones de diversa gravedad y al menos tres abrasiones. Calculo que un cuerpo humano se tardaría al menos una semana en sentarse con normalidad.

—Bueno, tú querías una probada de las consecuencias cósmicas, ¿eh?

Castiel ignora ese intento de broma y se gira contra la almohada.

—Reposaré con los ojos cerrados mientras llega Sam —dice con la cabeza enterrada.

—Solo llámalo “dormir”, Cas —sonríe Dean.

—Los ángeles no dormimos.

—También decías que no reciben palizas.

—Cállate.

Castiel lo escucha reír antes de cerrar los ojos. No puede evitar sonreír un poco, porque al fin puede decir que recuperó a Dean.

Contra sus propios pronósticos, se duerme profunda y plácidamente.


End file.
